Rough Journey: Shadow Returns
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto has gone back to his old antics and gotten his spark back, but what he doesn't know is that Shadow is back, but not to attack his body, but to attack his mind. The Kyuubi fights for the boy and they've been merged, but can Naruto truly trust a demon? Will Naruto defeat Shadow or will his mind be shattered? Sequel to Rough Journey. R&R. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: I've got the sequel!~**

**Gai: That is very good!... Sequel to what?**

**Ali: Just say review.**

**Gai: Oh no, you've got to say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I'll give you new weights.**

**Gai: That will not work this time!**

**Ali: Fine. I own nothing but the plot and... well, you'll find out. *laughs evily***

**Gai: Review. *bashes Ali on the head* What've we told you about laughing evily?**

**Ali: *rubs head in shame* To not to...**

* * *

Naruto entered his home and yawned. It'd been a tiring day, training with Jiraiya and fighting Shadow as well as keeping the Kyuubi from killing him on the spot, sadly Shadow was to die anyway. Naruto went into the bathroom and washed, glad that no more bruises would be added unless it in a real battle, no tears would be shed because of Shadow. It would be alright. He exited the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and saw something odd in the mirror. He stepped closer and saw his eyes had red around the edges and that purple connected the red and blue. He jumped back and blinked, his heart pounding. This had never happened to him before, and he wondered why it was this way.

**We've bonded, **the fox mused.

"B-bonded?" Naruto asked aloud.

**Yes, this has only happened one other time, and this was your mother's great grandfather, **the Kyuubi noted.

"Wow... I look kinda cool," Naruto said with a grin.

**Just get dressed,** the Nine-Tailed Fox growled in an almost fatherly way.

"Alright," Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

He pulled on his clothes and practically skipped out the door. He wanted to see people, eat ramen... oh the ramen. How he missed it. He almost ran to Ichiraku's and entered, a huge grin on his face.

"Load me up, as much ramen as I can eat!"

"Naruto! It's good to see you," the older man said, a huge smile on his face. "Miso soup?"

"Oh yes," Naruto said, sitting down. As soon as the bowl was placed in front of him he broke apart the chopsticks before he scarfed, no, inhaled his food. "More please!"

"Coming right up," Teuichi said, making more.

Naruto ate fifteen bowls of ramen before he stopped and paid them. "Thanks, I'll come by again tomorrow!"

"Alright, see you later Naruto," Teuichi and his daughter yelled.

Naruto then remembered they had a mission the next day so he walked over to Kakashi's and knocked on the door and there was no answer but he knew the lazy bum was in the house. Naruto pounded on the door. "Open up Kakashi! I haven't got all day!"

Kakashi opened the door immediately after he heard Naruto's voice. "H-hey Naruto. What's up?"

"What's the mission again?"

Kakashi's shoulders slumped and he sighed. "It's an escort mission, we're just taking a merchant back home."

Naruto's blood boiled. He marched towards Tsunade's office, but not before he could throw a goodbye to Kakashi over his shoulder. He burst into Tsunade's office and slammed his hands on her desk.

"What is it Naruto?" Tsunade said in a cautious voice, obviously she thought he was still helpless like only hours ago.

"Why can't I get a _real_ mission? I mean, why escort a _merchant_ home? That's too easy!"

Tsunade gained a small smile and she shook her head. "You're the one that accepted it."

"I should be getting A-Rank missions and having an adventure! Not loping around walking with a merchant," Naruto comlpained.

Yes, Naruto Uzumaki, the knucklehead ninja, was back.

* * *

**Ali: Oh yeah!**

**Gai: Wait, weren't you supposed to wait for reviews on your other story?**

**Ali: They were too slow, and I had an idea in my head.**

**Gai: *sighs* You're too fast paced.**

**Ali: You're one to talk!**

**Gai: shouldn't we be saying review?**

**ALi: Oh yeah...**

**Both: Review!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: Oh yeah! Chapter two!**

**Kankuro: Great, are you gonna say the disclaimer so I can go?**

**Ali: Do I have to?**

**Kankuro: Do you want my puppet to kick your ass?**

**Ali: What's been shoved up your ass?**

**Kankuro: Your attitude, now get on with it.**

**Ali: Fine, fine, but your birthday present's gonna be given to you broken.**

**Kankuro: *smiles* What is it?**

**Ali: So now you're not a bitch.**

**Kankuro: Say the disclaimer and I'll give you all my Halloween candy.**

**Ali: I own nothing! *snatches the candy away* I mean I don't get it, if a 64 year old can go trick-or-treating and not get asked questions aloud, why can't I? I'm not too old, I'm not even thirty yet, how the hell does that make sense?**

**Kankuro: I don't know.**

* * *

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"What?"

"Why're your eyes like that?"

Naruto felt insecure for a second, like he shouldn't tell her otherwise she's hate him, but then he remembered, everything Shadow had said before was wrong. "The Kyuubi and I have merged."

"But that's only happened once, and he was in mortal danger... Was it the Akatsuki?" Tsunade said, standing up, her hands on the desk to support her.

Naruto hesitated and the Kyuubi gently took his speech. **"The boy's been attacked by one man we call Shadow for several months and earlier today I took care of the problem. He didn't want to get him in trouble because he was a shinobi of this village and he didn't fight back because he was told by Shadow he was weak. The man we killed a few nights ago was Shadow's friend, I tried to tell you about it, but the boy took back his ability to speak."**

Naruto growled. "Yeah, but that's over now."

_Has it only been a few nights since I killed Shadow's friend? Has it only been a few hours since I was afraid? Since I killed Shadow?_ It was difficult to believe, to concept, to wrap his mind around. SO little time and everything was changed drastically and then changed back. It all began to feel like a distant memory to the blond Jinchuriki already.

"You... you could've died!" Tsunade said, pounding her fist angrily against the desk.

Naruto backed away, his multicolored eyes flashing with genuine fear. He could tell by her face that it was almost lie a few nights ago when he looked at everyone the same way. Naruto blinked and the fear was gone from his system, or close. He always feared this woman, but he had more confidence because he was, after all, her favorite ninja.

"Sorry Grandma, " Naruto said. "I wasn't in my right mind."

Tsunade gathered him in her arms (Naruto had to bend down slightly because he was a little taller than the Hokage). "I'm glad it's all over."

"Me too," Naruto said, hugging her back.

Right then Naruto's perverted sensei came in through the window, his face grim. "I'm ready to take Naruto."

Naruto winced slightly. Was this how it was for the few days he was in his tragic state? He punched Jiraiya's arm. "I'm not a kid anymore Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya smiled. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

"Too late, it's stuck," Naruto said with a laugh.

"Wanna get some ramen?" Jiraiya asked. "It's on me."

It had been a few hours, but Naruto could never refuse free ramen. "You bet!"

He hooked his arm with Jiraiya's and dragged him out, yelling a goodbye to Tsunade and Shizune who stood there with shocked dark eyes. Naruto made sure he didn't jerk too hard, seeing as Jiraiya was an old man in his fifties. He entered the ramen shop and grinned.

"I'm back! Jiraiya's paying for the whole thing!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "I forgot you were so annoying."

Naruto grinned. "You know you love it. Miso soup please!"

Naruto ate twenty-seven bowls of ramen, knowing the Sannin could afford it, before he finished. Naruto walked with Jiraiya for a while before he saw Sakura. He silently came up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey Sakura!"

"N-Naruto?!"

"Miss me?" he asked.

She blushed and shoved him away. "Not after that!"

Naruto kept up his grin. "Come on Sakura! I know you missed me."

Sakura hugged him tightly. "I did."

Naruto's heart soared in his chest as he hugged back. "Good to know."

He noticed the Sannin went to the side to give them some space. Naruto honestly didn't mind then Sakura took his hand and lead him through the crowd. "Come on! I want to take you somewhere."

Naruto allowed her to lead him and soon they were at a beautiful lake that he had no idea existed. "WHen did you find thing?"

"I made it," she said proudly. "It's my own private little place."

"Impressive," Naruto said, looking around.

"You know Naruto... when I saw you so broken... I wondered what could bring someone so strong down to something so weak... I still wonder... Naruto what happened?"

_Lie_, a voice whispered in his head.

"I'm... I'm not in the mood to talk about it,' Naruto said, not lying.

"Alright, I respect that," she said.

_What was that?_ Naruto thought as he followed her back to the village.

* * *

**ALi: End of chapter two!**

**Kankuro: You're on a roll.**

**Ali: *munches on candy* Thanks.**

**Kankuro: Review people!~**


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Ali: I'm on a roll!**

**Asuma: I was told that you needed to be forced to say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: I'm offended! But yes, it is true.**

**Asuma: So, say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: If I say it will you give up smoking?**

**Asuma: No.**

**Ali: Will you hug the reviewers?**

**Asuma: N-**

**ALi: He'll hug you! I own nothing, review!~**

* * *

Naruto went about his life with relatively nothing wrong. Sure, the last mission he was seriously injured (his arms completely broken) , but it was pretty good. Naruto was soon admitted into the hospital, but finally a familiar yell drifted into the room.

"Naruto did _what?_"

"Lady Tsunade please, he's resting," Yamato said, trying to slow her down and buy Naruto some more time.

"He'll get a rude awakening!" Tsunade declared before bursting open the door.

"H-hey Grandma Tsunade," the blond said nervously.

_Got anything to smooth this over with her?_

**Whatever I use would only lead to further injury,** the fox admitted.

_Damn._

"Don't hey me," Tsunade growled. "What did you think you were doing fighting someone who obviously could crush you easily?"

Naruto was going to play the "you see, what had happened was..." card, but he knew that if he did the Hokage before him would send him through the wall and out the window to the ground (he was on the second story) and he would end up with broken, or at least more broken than he already was. "I'm sorry, I was stupid and reckless. I'll try to be better."

She blinked. Obviously she didn't expect that type of answer. "Well, good."

Suddenly she got a look on her face that Naruto really didn't like. "Wh-what's that look for Tsunade?"

"I've got the perfect punishment in mind," Tsunade said before walking out the door.

Naruto sank deep into his pillow and covered, frightened about what Tsunade had in store for him. Fifteen minutes later, after thinking about immense possibilities Tsunade walked into the room with Sakura, Shizune, and Jiraiya (who was scolding him silently). Naruto put on a grin when really he was ready to use his remaining strength to run out.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Since you can't wash yourself, Jiraiya's going to clean you."

"WHAT?!" Naruto, been naked in a room with the guy in a hot spring, completely different than a bathroom and hands weren't touching Naruto unless it was to drag him out (by the hair, sadly). "Grandma Tsunade, please! I'll do anything, heal my arms!"

"No, no, and if the Kyuubi heals them before they naturally heal, I'll break them again."

**Sorry kid**, the fox said.

Naruto kicked the covers off and tried to run away only to be apprehended by Sakura. Then Naruto decided to try something. "Pervy Sage, you don't want to wash me every time I need washing do you?"

"No, but I'm on punishment too," Jiraiya growled, glaring at Tsunade.

Naruto shared a glance with Sakura and sighed. "Then refuse her offer!"

"But he can't," Tsunade said.

Naruto admired this woman, her mind always had great ideas to torture the enemies and outwit almost everyone, but he didn't like it when it applied to him. Naruto tried again to run when this time Jiraiya picked him up.

"TIme for a bath."

"Bath? I refuse to take a bath."

"Why?"

A few reasons, one I'm not five, two I'm swimming in my own filth, and three I don't have to have a third reason!"

Naruto didn't like that idea. Besides, a bath sounded like he was a toddler instead of a sixteen year old. Jiraiya sighed. "Too bad."

Jiraiya picked him up like a rug and carried him into the bathroom. Naruto kicked at the Sannin, but obviously he dealt with kids more often than not and he expertly used his large hands to wrap his thumb and forefinger around one ankle and the other fingers to wrap around the other, pressing Naruto's other ankle to his forefinger. Naruto squirmed and wished desperately his arms weren't broken. Sadly the Kyuubi wasn't going to help.

**Ha! I'm glad I didn't start healing you, this is too funny to miss,** the fox barked, probably rolling in his cage since Naruto felt sharp pains in his head where the claws scrapped.

_Thanks a lot,_ the Jinchuriki grumbled mentally.

Jiraiya ran the hot water and then partially turned on the cold to have some mercy on the blond. Naruto's cheeks already turned red from the humid heat and he tried using his teeth to open the door, and it surprisingly worked. He started to run out when he saw Tsunade.

"Hehe, hey Grandma Tsunade. I was going out for a nice stroll."

"Uh huh, get back in there."

Naruto turned with a sigh and walked inside. He was stripped to his underwear and almost thrown into the tub. Naruto's shoulders slumped forward and he felt his eye twitch. Jiraiya grabbed a few washcloths and sat on the toilet with a grunt. The sage put the washcloth on his shoulder and grabbed the shampoo, eyeing it for a second.

"You're not allergic to anything are you?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not that I know of."

Jiraiya nodded. "That's good."

Jiraiya rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before he squirt the shampoo into his hands and massaged Naruto's head. Naruto would never admit it, but it felt nice to have hands massaging his head. The sage made sure his hair was a different kind of wild before he dumped water on Naruto's head without warning. Naruto coughed and sputtered before clearing his eyes and glaring at his teacher.

"Warn someone?"

"Hm," Jiraiya wasn't paying attention to Naruto, just his hair. "Fine, I'm dunking you under real quick."

"What?!"

The blond was pushed into the water, his mouth and nose above the water, but not his eyes. Jiraiya massaged his finger's through the blond's hair, making sure all of the shampoo was out before helping the boy back up, his hair matted to his head. Naruto felt his eyes burning, shampoo in his eyes. Naruto hissed and closed his eyes, wishing it would come out. Jiraiya took a washcloth and pressed them against his student's eyes and gradually the burning went away.

"Rinsed, now repeat."

"Repeat?!"

Naruto went through almost the entire process again except for the water dumped on his head and the burning in his eyes. Then it was time for Naruto to get scrubbed down. Jiraiya pulled down one of the washcloths and dunked it in the water behind Naruto, ringing it out slightly. Jiraiya then squirted some of the body wash onto the wash cloth and rubbed it together. Without saying anything he scrubbed his student's back and moved to the shoulders, grumbling under his breath the entire time so Naruto couldn't understand anything except for 'damned' and 'can't believe' and 'Tsunade'. Naruto was confused and his broken arm was lifted gently and his sides were washed. After Naruto was cleaned (the Sannin refused to clean below the stomach and the small of the back and Naruto completely agreed with him) Jiraiya helped him out and unplugged the drain. He put Naruto in a robe and dried his hair, still grumbling with a growl.

"Alright, you're clean," Jiraiya said. "I'm done with my job, drying off and getting dressed is your job."

"You just washed me, drying isn't that hard and I need unbroken arms to do that!" Naruto argued, really not wanting to walk around in just his underwear and his robe.

"Fine," Jiraya said, quickly rubbing the towel on him and putting on shorts and a black t-shirt. "Better?"

"Thanks," Naruto said.

"Enjoy yourself?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto walked out and sent a glare at Tsunade before he got in bed. "Of course not."

"That's what you get. Alright, the Kyuubi can heal you now."

Naruto's eye twitched. "What... the... hell? This was for own twisted amusement?!"

"Pretty much."

Naruto had to admit, he would do the same thing if he had thought of it first, but he didn't like it. "That's wrong."

"Night Naruto, see you tomorrow," Tsunade said, bringing the others with her, Jiraiya brooding behind her.

* * *

**Ali: Just an extra kick if you wanted to read it.**

**Asuma: Aren't people allergic to cigarette smoke?**

**Ali: They'll ignore it if they want to and not get a hug or get a hug anyway. It's their call if they accept it or not.**

**Asuma: *sighs* Alright, I'll give hugs.**

**Ali: You heard it! Review!~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ali: Alright, this is where it gets serious... alright, I lie, I'm never serious!**

**Pein: Got that right.**

**ALi: You got a problem?! Because I can and will get someone else to appear on this.**

**Pein: *rolls eyes* I'm the only one available to do it.**

**Ali: And there goes my tough girl act. Thanks.**

**Pein: Hm. Say the disclaimer, I've got things to do.**

**Ali: *eyebrows shoot up* What? I wanna join.**

**Pein: If you say the disclaimer, then maybe.**

**ALi: I won't say the disclaimer if it's a maybe.**

**Pein: Fine.**

**Ali: I own nothing.**

* * *

Naruto walked towards the training grounds, curious as to how his bond with the Kyuubi worked. Sure, it's been about a month, but he never had the time to test it until now. He looked around and breathed. He decided to see if the bond enhanced the Rasengan. He made a clone and watched as his chakra made a small spiraling ball of energy. It was purple instead of the usual blue and it was larger than usual by a good half an inch. He paused in thought before he felt massive pain in his head, the familiar feeling of the Kyuubi taking over, but not in the way he'd come to know, but the way the fox used to when he gained the forth tail. The fox's dark laugh filled his mind and Naruto immediately cut off the chakra flow and regained control, his breathing heavy and sweat beading on his forehead.

Naruto immediately cut off his thoughts from the Kyuubi and his eyes gradually turned blue, the way they used to be. A trick he learned when he wanted to keep things private, but it didn't stay, it always crumbled when he was done and he couldn't keep it more than a few minutes. Naruto's body shook and he fell to the sitting position.

_How can I trust the Nine-Tails? It's a demon, sure he helped me with Shadow, but... has anything really change? He was just trying to keep me alive otherwise he would die._ He let down the mind barrier after this though and focused on the purple Rasengan in his mind, his eyes turning back to the mixture of red, blue, and purple.

**So close,** the fox mutter under his breath and then Naruto felt the fox's shock that Naruto put the barrier down so soon.

The blond felt suspicion arise in him. The fox _was_ trying to take over. The Jinchuriki shoved the thought away, afraid the fox would pick up on it. Both had an awkward silence and then Naruto saw Lee. Relieved to take his mind off of what happened he walked over to his bushy eyebrowed friend.

"Hey Bushy Brows!" Naruto called.

"Naruto! It is good to see you, would you like to train?"

Naruto's mind flashed to the Rasengan for a second before he grinned. "Sure, I need to work on taijutsu anyway."

"That is great! Let us begin!"

Naruto hesitated, seeing as they were in the middle of the village and not in a training area. "Are you sure you want to do that _here_? There are people around that could get hurt."

"You are right, let's go someplace else."

Naruto followed Lee. This would be an interesting sparing match.

Let's just say that no one won. Lee was in pain _and_ Naruto was in pain, but neither would admit that the other won. Naruto dragged himself up the steps and unlocked his door. He glanced around before he entered and collapsed on the bed. He heard whispers in his mind that wasn't the Nine-Tail's. Naruto closed his eyes and entered his mind no problem. Naruto's blue eyes darted around, looking for the source of the whispering. The fox's eyes looked around as well, a deep growl bubbling in his throat.

**"Someone's in here."**

"I'm gonna take a look around."

**"Take a bit of my chakra."**

Naruto was confused by this until he saw a wolf sized mini Kyuubi run out from the cage. Naruto sent a grateful look towards the fox, but then it could be a trap for all he knew. He would just have to keep his eye on the demon for a little bit. Naruto saw a shadow clicker in a corner and turned to look at it directly to see nothing. He walked cautiously through his mind and when he found nothing he went back to the Kyuubi.

"There was nothing there."

**"Look again, you can never be too sure**," THe Kyuubi growled, his eyes behind him.

Naruto felt chills run up and down his spine. He walked out and about and found the memory of Jiraiya washing him. He wanted to hit his Hokage, but he remembered that she was a Legendary Sannin and Hokage, and could probably beat him with ease. He breathed deeply and his multicolored eyes scanned the darkness, but there was nothing. He suddenly felt a vicious tug on his shirt and whirled around to see the wolf sized Kyuubi's teeth in his jacket and he tugged so hard Naruto fell on his butt. He looked around and still saw nothing and he exited his mind, waking up in a daze. He blocked his thoughts immedaitely.

_How could I have been so stupid as to trust a demon?! I should've known better,_ the blond Jinchuriki thought viciously to himself. _He just wants to take over my body, like before._

He shoved the thoughts away as the demon fought to contact him. "What?"

**Somethings in here, something familiar. You have to stay out of your mind for a little while.**

_Why? So you can take over my body?_ Naruto thought bitterly.

He felt the fox flinch slightly. **What? Is that what you think this is about? Control?**

Naruto could practically hear the hurt in the fox's voice. _Don't play coy with me. You've been trying to take control of my body ever since I first tapped into your power at the Land of Waves._

**But... Naruto, this is different! I've actually... grown to think of you more than just my cage...**

The fox never really called him Naruto, usually 'Kit' or 'Pup' and that was it. "So just because you call me Naruto you think you can get away with it?!"

**I'm serious there's something in here! This isn't about control_,_**the fox promised.

Naruto shook his head roughly. "How can I break this... bond?"

**You die, it can't be broken after it's made.** This made Naruto growl in frustration. **I'm sorry, I've got no say in how this works.**

Naruto punched his pillow with a yell. "Just... Gah!"

**Fine, I'll be quiet.**

"Thank you."

With that Naruto fell asleep due to exhaustion.

_**Kyuubi:**_

**The great demon fox sulked in his cage, all nine tails lashing in frustration. Why didn't the Jinchuriki believe him? Albeit he tried to gain control in the past, but after Shadow things were different. He thought they could be... friends. His red ears flattened to his red head and he growled quietly. It was all Shadow's fault. Naruto hadn't fully healed from that time mentally. He still had suspicion and instead of pointing it at everyone else it was pointed at the Kyuubi himself.**

**_Shadow, that's what this presence is... I have to tell... That's right._ The demon had promised that he would stay quiet. The fox made a small fox and had it creep around, searching Naruto's mind. He suddenly saw a shadow and tackled it.  
**

**"You!" he cried.**

**The Shadow wrestled with the fox. The fox tried biting his neck and he was in turn stabbed in the side with a kunai. THe fox grunted and continued to attack, hoping to somehow gain an advantage somehow, but in the end he had to retreat. The Nine-Tailed Fox was ashamed as he made his way back to the cage. He just needed to get rid of the threat, he would search again later. And he would succeed the next time.**

* * *

**ALi: I got done with it!**

**Pein: I can't believe you did that! I knew I shouldn've brought you.**

**Ali: So I blew up the kitchen, sew me!**

**Pein: You told me to, expect to hear form my lawyer in a week.**

**Ali: No no no no no! I'll pay for the damages!**

**Pein: Alright. While I beat Ali to a pulp please review *pulls out baseball bat***

**Ali: Help me! *runs away***


	5. Chapter 4

**Ali: Chapter 4! Yeah, I've gotten better.**

**Neji: Can I go home? I'm tired.**

**Ali: Not yet! You've got to do stuff!**

**Neji: Like make you say the disclaimer?  
**

**Ali: Noooooo.**

**Neji: Do it or I'll get Jiraiya's pervy ass here and have him hug you and compliment you.**

**Ali: *gasps* How'd you find out about that?**

**Neji: Naruto's got a big mouth.**

**Ali: I'm gonna kill him.**

**Neji: You've got two seconds... one... two! What? Ali's fallen for Jiraiya the Toad Sage?!**

**Jiraiya: *poofs in the room* Really?!**

**Ali: How the hell did he _hear_ that?**

**Neji: He hears what he wants to hear. Jiraiya, hug Ali.**

**Ali: I own nothing, nothing! *yanked into a hug anyway***

**Jiraiya: I knew you'd fall for me!**

**Ali: *dying***

**Neji: Let her go!**

**Ali: *carried to the hospital***

**Neji: *facepalm* Review.**

**Jiraiya: So she didn't fall in love with me?**

**Neji: No.**

**Jiraiya: *sulks in corner***

* * *

_Naruto:_

He woke up with a massive headache. The fox must've been trying to gain control once more. He walked out of the house after a shower and his mind flashed to when there was blood everywhere. He shivered at the thought and got dressed, quickly going to Ichiraku's Ramen. He ate ten bowls merrily before he got ready for team training. He chuckled at the thought of seeing Sakura. His longtime crush. After a minute of walking his head pounded painfully but he ignored it when he saw Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" he said cheerfully.

SHe smiled at him. "Hey Naruto, are you ready for training?"

"Yeah... where's Kakashi sensei?"

She huffed. "Late as usual."

"PRobably reading his porn," Naruto sighed, laying down. THe light hurt to look at so he laid down in the shade and closed his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, small headache," he half-lied.

"Here, let me," she said, walking over and putting a glowing hand on his forehead. He relaxed instantly. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks Sakura," he said with a grin.

Kakashi waked toward them, his book held up and his eyes locked on the pages. "Hey."

"You're late," Naruto accused.

"Again," Sakrua sighed.

"Sorry, I had to travel back in time to buy some milk otherwise the world would end," he lied.

"I swear his lied got worse in the three years I was gone," Naruto sighed.

"They did," Sakura said, tightening her glove.

He got up and stretched for a second before the usual wicked grin graced his face. "Let's do this!"

His two teammates rolled their eyes and shook their heads at Naruto's antics, but with fond smiles. This was something they missed when Naruto was in his fragile state. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Do you even know what the mission is?"

"Giving a scroll to a lord in... the Earth Country, and bringing back one from them," Naruto said.

"Water Country Naruto," Kakashi sighed.

"Oh... Well I got the other details right," Naruto said, waving off the mistake with ease.

"Don't do anything idiotic this time Naruto," Sakura warned, making Naruto pale.

"I won't!"

Apparently he would. Currently he was panting, glaring at the blue haired menace. He was running low on his chakra and would have to rely on the demon that would take over his body.

_Do I have another choice?_ he thought to himself before he closed his eyes for a second. _Give me your power._

_**Take it, **_the fox growled.

Naruto felt a rush of power and he opened his red eyes. He moved forward at an almost blinding speed and used Rasengan on the enemy, but not before the blue haired man slammed his hand into Naruto's sternum, making him shake. Once the enemy was dead the cloak of chakra retreated and Naruto collapsed on his knees, about to sink into water.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, running forward.

"Sorry Sakura," he muttered before falling forward into unconsciousness.

Tsunade stood over the boy and watched as sweat dripped down his face. He cursed the man's spirit, whoever did this too him. Tsunade set to work immediately, checking his vitals and trying to see if there was anything wrong with him, but the only thing that seemed to be majorly wrong besides cracked ribs was his brain. She breathed and closed her eyes, delving deeper into his mind and trying to find the cloud and clear it up, but she couldn't seem to clear the blockage in his mind. She growled and tried once more before she had to give up otherwise she would be no use with chakra exhaustion.

"Oh Naruto, what've you gotten yourself into?" she asked him.

~in Naruto's mind~

Naruto looked around, frightened. Perhaps the Kyuubi was going to make his move, or perhaps maybe he was just knocked out. He wasn't near the cage, not even close. He started walking back and he saw something, a shadow.

**"Naruto, get in here!" ** the great fox called, a sense of... worry in his voice.

"Maybe I won't," Naruto called back.

He was shoved and he landed with an 'umph' on the floor. He turned and looked around the dark hallway. He steeled his reserves and fought the urge to run away. Suddenly he heard yips, yelps, and growls echoing from a room nearby. He followed the noises and saw the wolf sized Kyuubi rolling around with a shadow, blood on his flank. THe shadow melted in with it's brothers and left Naruto and the Kyuubi.

**"Get back to the cage,"** he panted.

Naruto helped the demon up and walked with him to the cage where he larger Kyuubi had his head rested on his massive paws, flanks heaving as the mini fox went back to him in chakra form. "Why?"

**"Because, if you die, I die,"** the fox half-lied and Naruto could tell, their bond alerted him to it.

"What's the real reason?"

**"You're _MY_ pup and no one will touch you except me... and a few of your comrades,"** the Kyuubi put in after a thought.

"So... you do have a heart?"

**"It's what keeps me alive,"** the demon said, avoiding the real question.

"I mean, you care about me?"

**"... a little."**

Naruto felt his heart warm a little. "I... I'm touched."

**"Exit your mind and let me handle the shadow."**

"Do you think it is Shadow?" Naruto asked somewhat worriedly.

**"No doubt in my mind."**

"Alright..." Naruto said, reluctantly leaving.

~outside Naruto's mind~

Tsunade rubbed her temples, trying to go through all the things that could be blocking Naruto's mind when suddenly said young man woke up. Tsunade looked at him and sighed.

"Hey granny, how long've I been out?"

"Two days," Tsunade said, sitting in the chair beside him with a small grunt. "And that's after the three day journey it took to get you here."

"Five days? That's almost a week!" Naruto shouted, almost getting out of bed.

"Naruto... what happened?"

"I was fighting and the guy hit me in the sternum," Naruto said. "And something happened inside my mind,"

"What happened?"

"There's something in there that isn't supposed to be and the Kyuubi's taking care of it," Naruto assured the older woman.

"Get some rest," Tsunade said, kissing his forehead.

Naruto blinked. IT wasn't often that he got kisses from the Fifth Hokage, actually it only happened twice before, when she gave him the necklace, and when he almost killed himself by breaking his neck saving a kid from falling off the Hokage Mountain. She smiled at him and walked away. Naruto ran a hand through his hair. He must've really worried her. He really didn't try to make her worry so much, it just happened. He shook his head and curled in a ball. A nap would be nice at the moment.

* * *

**ALi: How'd you like it?**

**Jiraiya: It was pretty good, I could write it better.**

**Ali: I don't want porn in my story.**

**Neji: God knows I don't want it.**

**Ali: THen why're you blushing?**

**Neji: *blushes* I'm not blushing**

**Ali: Mhm... Oh yeah!**

**All: Review!~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ali: Okay, last chapter is up! Aren't you proud of me?  
**

**Kisame: Not really. Look at the other incomplete stories you have.**

**Ali: Shush up! Why do I have to deal with you? Even Sasori seems to have a better attitude than you.**

**KIsame: Yeah, he doesn't like waiting...**

**ALi: OKay, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter of RJ:SR!**

**Kisame: I'm not stupid, say the disclaimer.**

**Ali: *sighs* Fine. I own nothing but the plot, and Shadow.**

**Kisame: Review at the end.**

**Ali: ANd he won't kill you! Instead he'll let you hit or hug him once!**

**Kisame: I never agreed to his.**

**Ali: Look at your contract.**

**Ali: REview!~**

* * *

Naruto woke up and trudged to Ichiraku's. He was fairly tired. THere were many encounters with SHadow, but they didn't get much progress. Naruto wished that Shadow would be easier to catch. He ate his ramen quickly and in the middle of his meal be felt another battle between Shadow and Kurama, but this was different. It was a full on war. Naruto groaned and held his throbbing head, leaning forward and propping himself on on his elbows. Amaya noticed and waked if he was alright, but he just gave a smile and waved her off. He finished the bowl quickly and turned to walk out when there was a piercing pain and he dropped to his knees, losing his battle with gravity. His multicoloured eyes closed and he fell forward, no longer able to stay conscious.

"Naruto!"

But he couldn't hear them, he was too deep in his mind for that.

~In Naruto's Mind~

Naruto watched in horror as the mighty Nine=Tailed Fox battled the shadow and was losing. Red blood dripped to the ground and the fox limped heavily and his panting was heavy. Naruto stepped forward. "**Stay back!"**

The Jinchuriki was shocked at this. He had to help otherwise the fox would get seriously hurt. He ran forward anyway, kunai at hand and a yell coming through his mouth. He moved to stab his heart but Shadow's shoulders shook with silent laughter as he blocked the feeble shot. Naruto twisted his body hoping to get a foot in the temple but the enemy grabbed his leg without effort and twirled around before throwing Naruto into a wall and sending multiple shuriken and kunai his way. Naruto barely managed to dodge them, but he didn't see the second round coming for him and one of then came near his eyes. He gasped as pain came and he stood up anyway and took out the weapons. Shadow was on him in a second, using his katana to cut the boy. Naruto parried many of them with a kunai, but some movements were just too quick and he had to try and move away. He fell to the ground when there was a deep wound on his chest and he held it. Shadow was about to make the final strike when an orange blur made him leave Naruto's view. He looked at the Nine-Tails.

**"No! Your fight is with me!"**

THey wrestled on the ground and the Kyuubi ended up on top, biting at his throat. Shadow barely managed to keep him at bay, but lost his strength and Kurama bit his throat out. Shadow stilled and the fox ripped out his innards and tore him apart bit by bit before he noticed Naruto and went over to him, tails lashing worriedly.

**"Are you Okay Pup?"**

"N-Never been better," he lied.

The Kyuubi transformed into a wounded man with shaggy and wild red hair, amazingly hypnotizing crimson eyes, pale skin slightly darker than Sasuke's skin, long lean limbs, and he wore navy blue ninja shoes and pants and a loose black long sleeve shirt. Naruto was taken aback by this and was shocked when the fox reached out a hand and touched his bleeding chest. Suddenly Naruto was completely healed but the Kyuubi looked even worse.

**"There. All better,"** the fox said with a smile.

"What about you?"

**"What about me? I'm going to be fine, I'm just a small part of my main self. Once I go back I'll just be a tail ache.****"**

Naruto wasn't too sure, but then he looked at the larger Kyuubi in the cage and saw that one tail was missing. "So, you've been using one tail to fight off Shadow for me?"

**"Of course kit."**

Naruto was touched. So touched he hugged the Kyuubi and hugged him hard. "Thank you."

The demon was frozen, eyes wide. He'd never been hugged before, but... he kind of liked it. He slowly hugged back and closed his crimson eyes.

~outside of Naruto's mind~

Naruto blinked open his eyes, tears in them. "Naruto?"

He turned his head and saw two of his favourite girls. "Hey Tsunade, hey Sakura."

"Don't hey me!" Sakura shouted, angry tears in her eyes. "You nearly died twice, what did you do to yourself?!"

"I didn't do anything and neither did the fox," Naruto said, immediately quelling their suspicions and arousing new ones. "It was... It was Shadow, but we took care of him."

"You're going to explain more," Tsunade said, making herself more comfortable and sitting down. After he explained he was nearly being choked. "How could you not tell us?!"

"He promised he had it taken care of, but without my help he would've died."

**Lost a tail and get sick and then die,** the fox specified.

_Hush._

Tsunade contemplated this before she released the blond. "Fine... but jiraiya's going to give you another bath."

"Aw man..."

As the great fox watched this exchange he felt he'd grown a bond that couldn't be broken with his jailer and he silently vowed something to the boy that day.** I'll always be there to protect you, I promise...**

* * *

**Ali: Like it? Hate it? Eh? I want to know! Tell me, should I do a sequel? If so, give me some ideas because I have none!**

**Kisame: Oh gosh... review * stalks towards Ali* Alright, let's play the quiet game.**

**Ali: *zips her lips***

**Kisame: *smirks* That's right... I'll get you this time.**

**Ali: *confused face***

**Kisame: *pulls out chainsaw***

**Ali: Oh hell naw! *takes off running***

**Kisame: *laughs darkly* Well... now I've got the TV room. *turns on shark week***


End file.
